


情种 04

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Kudos: 28





	情种 04

——又要找娘亲。

张艺兴仅仅才来了一天，便遇上吴世勋闹了两次脾气，其余来招工的奶娘也觉得这样的脾气实在太过于磨人，一个人提出要走，其他人倒也坐不住了，蠢蠢欲动的，打起了退堂鼓。

然而面对众人想走又怕得罪吴府的样子，下人倒已经习以为常见怪不怪，眼角白了他们一眼，嘴里的语气轻蔑又不屑。

“这差事呢，也不是谁都能干，谁都能干好的，如果各位有新的打算，就随意吧，吴府家大业大，最不缺的就是下人了”

话音刚落，众人你看我我看你，索性最后也豁了出去，三三两两的走了，到最后只剩下张艺兴还站在原处——从昨天在湖边的相遇来看，吴世勋多半是不记得他的，他大可以跟着别人回去，但不是张艺兴不想走，是他明白自己要想养活妹妹，供她顺利念完贵族学校，就必须尽力留下来工作，这么高的薪酬，满城除了吴府能开出来之外，也找不到第二家了。

管事冷漠的目送着招工的人走出庭院，目光又再度落到张艺兴身上来，但仍然如同一潭死水，并未因张艺兴留下来而对他有所改观，对他来说，张艺兴留下来也无非是为了生计，谈不上舍己为人高风亮节。

他朝张艺兴偏了偏头，里屋的哭闹声还在继续。

“麻溜儿的吧”

张艺兴其实心里也没底，昨天哄好吴世勋也纯粹是因为运气好，但今天就说不定了——他小心翼翼地推开门，差点便被飞来的茶杯给砸中，他跳了一下躲开了，上好的白瓷茶杯就碎在自己的脚边。

满地狼藉，吴世勋自己也好不到哪里去——刚起床的头发乱哄哄的，衣服也皱巴巴的，此刻他满脸都是泪痕，光着的脚心似乎被碎片剌了一下，地板上留着深红的血印子，看到张艺兴进来了，以为又是要来“收拾”自己的下人，一边哭一边往角落里躲。

怕人的模样看的张艺兴心揪成一团，在昨天听下人们谈话的时候他就隐隐约约觉得他们并不把吴世勋当成真正的主子，相反的，好像都觉得他是个累赘，而此时吴世勋的反应似乎也证实了张艺兴的猜想，日复一日脾气无所衰减，早就已经把人的耐心给磨光了，他们口中所谓的“哄少爷”，或许只是吓唬他逼他安静下来吧。

他叹了一口气。

“少爷别怕——你昨天就见过我了呀，我们还见了两次呢，一次在房间里，一次是你去湖边找猫猫，还记得吗？”

吴世勋沉浸在惊恐中，别说思考能力了，就是连回应都没有，穿着单薄的衣衫窝在角落里，撇过头不看张艺兴。

张艺兴努力的向他挤出酒窝。

“少爷仔细想想？昨天你也见过窝窝的”

张艺兴食指指着自己的酒窝，吴世勋怯生生地看了他好几眼，泪珠包在眼眶里，声音小的和蚊子一样，学着张艺兴的样子重复了一句。

“窝窝..”

好歹安静下来了，张艺兴再接再厉，接下来的话他虽然难以启齿，但确实没有办法，毕竟自己来吴府应聘的就是这份差事。

“少爷要不要喝奶？”

吴世勋眼神闪闪烁烁地打量着眼前这位温温柔柔的少年，他脸上带着“窝窝”，就和自己娘亲一样，说话也轻言细语地并不像以往只知道吓唬他的佣人们，他犹豫了些许，小幅度地冲张艺兴点了点头。

张艺兴粲然一笑，朝吴世勋伸出手。

“地上凉，少爷先起来”

他将吴世勋扶上床坐着，自己站在他旁边，在前者无辜又怯生生的打量下解开衣衫，露出绵软雪白的胸脯，因为涨奶的关系，有些许乳白清润的奶珠渗出来，将粉红的乳尖沾的湿漉漉的，随着他的呼吸上下起伏，吴世勋凑了过去，张开双唇含住其中一边，轻轻一吸温润香甜的汁水便灌的满口香甜，他像只奶猫似的吮吸起来，发出含吸的声音，毛茸茸的头发挠着张艺兴裸露的胸口，酥痒成一片粉红。

那个地方以前从来没有人含过，不得不承认张艺兴在被吴世勋那两片柔软炽热的唇瓣含住的时候双腿有些发软，咬住下唇才勉强忍下呻吟，他任由吴世勋在胸前吸食，同时轻柔的帮他梳理着头发。

吴世勋几乎整张脸都陷在张艺兴浅浅的胸脯间，奶珠从乳尖滴出来，他就从善如流的舔了去，蔓延至味蕾的时候觉得满口香甜，张艺兴皮肤似乎也透着一股奶味，闻起来倒也让吴世勋觉得十分安心，他搂着对方的细腰吮吸的上瘾起劲儿，轻柔的抚摸让他有些昏昏欲睡。

吴世勋吸食了一会儿便松开了张艺兴被含的有些红肿的乳尖，后者两三下用粗布衣服重新裹住自己雪白细嫩的身体，转身去给吴世勋端早餐的时候，衣角还被对方死死攥在手里，迈过了心里的那道坎，张艺兴这下倒是自然了许多，粥吹凉了送到吴世勋嘴边，小点心也体贴的为他掰成小块儿，昨天的猫咪也不知道什么时候跑回了房里，在两人脚边蹭来蹭去，试图分一杯羹。

尽管有人喂，吴世勋最终还是吃的糊满了嘴角，张艺兴一边掏出自己随身带着的手绢儿来替他擦嘴，一边忍俊不禁。

“小花猫——”

吴世勋只要看见面前的小奶娘露出酒窝，自己的心情也会变得很好，而此刻他不知道为何张艺兴又微笑了起来，自己倒是看的高兴，傻乎乎的跟着他一起笑，脚边的猫喵了一声，仿佛闹着说自己才是名副其实的猫呢。

“你、你叫什么名字？”

——这是张艺兴来这里之后，听到吴世勋说过的最长的一句话，他显得有些惊讶，不过随即立刻报上了自己的名字。

“我叫张艺兴”

“张咦心”

“不是啦——是张——艺——兴”

吴世勋眼巴巴的看着面前温和的脸庞，张艺兴振振有词，自己的小嘴儿也跟着一张一合，从嘴里泻出来的不过牙牙学语。

“心心..”

两人互相说了那么几个来回，张艺兴实在无法教会吴世勋说自己的名字，不过看小孩儿高兴的样子，便也懒得再去纠正他，索性点了点头，冲吴世勋比了个大拇指，夸他真棒，果不其然逗得吴世勋咯咯笑，脸上还粘着没擦干净的点心屑，便又埋进了张艺兴的怀里，学着猫咪的样子用劲儿蹭他，喃喃地叫他心心。

——这小少爷脾气是怪了些，不过哄好过后，行为举止倒是孩子般的可爱，张艺兴任由吴世勋在怀里蹭着自己，心里倒是越来越明朗起来。

“那以后少爷就叫我心心，可好？”

“小勋、心心..小勋”

张艺兴解密着吴世勋破碎的言语，弄了半天才搞明白原来对方是不愿再让他叫自己少爷，偏偏要叫小勋，总算是让吴世勋认同自己了，张艺兴长舒了一口气，满口应下了吴世勋，两人还没说上几句，下人消息倒是灵通极了，敲门说老爷夫人听说小少爷新认了一位奶娘，现在正在上房会客厅等着，想要见张艺兴一面。

TBC.


End file.
